Automated assistants (also known as “personal assistant modules”, “mobile assistants”, or “chat bots”) may be interacted with by a user via a variety of computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile systems, standalone personal assistant devices, and so forth. The automated assistants receive input from the user (e.g., typed and/or spoken natural language input) and respond with responsive content (e.g., visual and/or audible natural language output).
An automated assistant may provide a broad range of functionality through interactions with various local and/or third-party agents. For a user to utilize the automated assistant to perform a particular function, oftentimes the user must first explicitly invoke the automated assistant (e.g., through a particular verbal phrase and/or particular hardware input), then provide a particular invocation phrase associated with the particular function. The invocation phrase invokes, via the automated assistant, an agent that can perform the particular function. However, a user may be unaware of various functionalities of an automated assistant and/or may be unaware of invocation phrases to invoke such functionalities via the automated assistant. Furthermore, a user may be unaware that, although one of their devices may not have the automated assistant loaded for answering queries (e.g., obtaining flight details from a tablet), the user can obtain answer from other devices that have the automated assistant. As a result, in some situations the user may utilize other less resource efficient applications for performing the particular function. Furthermore, even if the user invokes the automated assistant, in some situations the user may still need to engage in extensive resource intensive interactions (e.g., dialog turns) with the automated assistant to discover how to perform the particular function via the automated assistant. For instance, a large quantity of dialog turns may be required for the user to even discover that the automated assistant is capable of enabling performance of the particular function.